


Postings

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fake social media posts, Hartwin, I'm bored, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Some social media posts from the Kingsman world, if they were allowed to have social media that is.Just for fun really, I'm quite bored at uni so.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 107
Kudos: 130





	1. Eggsy loves his Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this works

It took me so long to figure out how to post a photo into AO3 it really tested my patience.


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine that Sebastian (little boy on the left) has curlier hair than that haha. This was as close as I could find to what I envisioned them to look like. 
> 
> I got this off of pinterest and I believe it's a photo to model the clothing but if this photo does happen to belong to you or someone you know I will gladly remove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a load of these already created so they'll just be posted randomly.
> 
> If there's anything you want to see then leave a comment for it :))


	3. Wizard boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is an intellect, clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2 for 19/10/20 
> 
> (That's for myself to remember ignore it)


	4. Harry loves his egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hart would be a secret instagram addict I feel.


	5. JB & Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB putting up with the new puppy


	6. Eggsy & JB




	7. Young Harry




	8. Eggsy & Tea




	9. Maple the sheep pug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maple.B, is a sheep in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The app I use to make these is called 'Social Maker' if anyone was wondering.

Maple grew, a lot.

Maple is on the right (closest to the 'save' icon on instagram) and her friend, Jack, is on the left. They are at the Kingsman kennels and the kennel master put them in sheep costumes. Harry loved it.


	10. Breakfast at the Hart-Unwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy ships it.


	11. JB & a butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He pinned it. It's framed above JB's bed in the office.


	12. More of Eggsy loving his Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully forgot that Harry is supposed to have one eye. We'll just assume Kingsman made him a new one that looks real from now on.


	13. Young Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Merlin with hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually quite hard find photos of young Mark Strong what is up with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, stay safe if you go out at all! The UK is back on lockdown so I'm not leaving the flat anytime soon lmao.
> 
> Bye bye.


	14. Eggsy & Percival on a mission together




	15. Nap time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay's name is now Kyle Crawford but I kept Kay in just because that's easier to go with.


	16. That's not how you use the taxi's, Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that the photo is quite unfocused but we will ignore that.


	17. He's a model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't deny it really can you


	18. JB & a bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's cute


	19. Smoking hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He does look good though


	20. Hats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't


	21. They're cute




	22. Baby Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (once again child, like the pugs, are off of pinterest)


	23. Merlin & Eggsy Photo Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay <3


	24. Dashing boy




	25. Short boi




	26. Harry Hart, the tw-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made Kay Richard Brake, he's the one who tied the recruits to the train tracks and what not.


	27. Harry's hot. Send tweet (or post i guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin Firth man


	28. Michelle & Daisy




	29. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe to say this hints at what is going to be in the next part of the Double Trouble series (what this whole thing connects to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is from Bridget Jones but its gold.


	30. Sleepy Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sleeps, he gets his photo taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to leave this one the original size it pasted it I tell ya.


	31. They have arrived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplets, triplets, triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> It's 11pm on xmas eve in the UK right now so not quite xmas day but I hope everyone has a very merry christmas this year despite everything going on in the world. If you don't celebrate christmas or aren't doing so this year, I hope you have a great day and have a nice time doing whatever it is that you're doing!
> 
> Much love <3


	32. A blessing is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton John? Is that you...with those funky glasses??


	33. Got him again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew there were so many photos of Colin Firth sleeping. 
> 
> Not complaining though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So many? Hahaha I've found two. That's it.)


	34. Sleepy egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Photograph found on Pinterest*


	35. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! If you're celebrating or not, I hope you have/have had a good day :)


	36. Happy Pancake Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy shrove Tuesday/pancake day :) Eat pancakes to your hearts content!


	37. Pugs! Pugs! Pugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'pug' started to not look like a real word after I read the title over and over.


	38. Smileyyy




	39. 3 months on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months post last instalment of KTD series (birth of Arlo, Ava & Archie)

Arlo --> Ava --> Archie

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))
> 
> Tumblr- CoffeeTalkBaby


End file.
